Keep or Sleep?
by allonsy-perseus
Summary: Sam finds out he has a special ability, he can remember the silence. But there's a catch, sleeping wipes them from his memory. He has to constantly choose to, sleep or keep. R&R *Abandoned*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ** This is _not_ my fanfiction. I am posting this story on behalf of my best friend Alex. I am his editor. All credit of characters goes to Steven Moffat and other co-writera. OCs are Alex's.

* * *

_**Third person POV**_

Sam looked like any other 15 year old boy you could meet, tall, dark hair, always wearing a t-shirt and jeans, average build, not super strong but not that weak either; but Sam was not average, not that he was aware of. Throughout his life this was pointed out to him a large amount of times, and not always discreetly. For one thing, he was smart; not smart as in knows his maths, but unnaturally smart. Sometimes he would sit alone in his room, well actually more often than not, reading books. Oh how he loved books; they were his chance to get away from this reality and live in the life of another, if not for just a moment. From all the books he read you would think he had a library in his head, which brings us to his other point; his memory. His memory was immaculate; he was able to remember everything he did, almost to the letter.

His friends said he had the mind of Sherlock Holmes, minus the deduction skills, and in a way they were right. If you were to meet Sam, however, he would be reluctant to engage with you if you weren't familiar with each other, and would shy away to any advances that were made to engage in conversation with him. This created problems for Sam, especially at school. He went to Seclien High, weird name, the founder never explained it, but back to Sam. He was intelligent so naturally he was moved up two grades before high school, and immediately excelled in every area except one; social interaction. He never fit in well with anyone, he would sit alone at lunch, avoiding everyone. Until one Monday morning 2 years ago, he was thrown out of his usual habits by a gang of mindless thugs. A group of three approached the empty table where Sam was seated, re-reading his favourite Harry Potter book; when one of them grabbed it off him.

"Whatcha readin there, nerd?" the biggest of the group taunted.  
"H-h-arry P-potter" he stuttered, taken aback by their stature, they looked much too big to be in grade 10.  
"Hear that guys? Hairy plopper" they snickered idiotically  
"That's… that's not what I-" He began to say before he was rudely cut off.  
"well lets see how well he can fly" he said before throwing the book to his mate.  
They began chucking it to each other, higher than Sam could reach, laughing at his predicament.

"Actually, Harry Potter can fly pretty well, have you seen him play Quidditch" Announced a authoritative voice from the behind the thugs.  
"What th-" the thugs turned around almost as shocked as Sam.  
"And for that matter" the person continued, coming into view; "I'd like to request you give this man here his book back" he said with a stern look. He looked about the same age as Sam, a little taller and fairly muscly, blond hair and blue eyes, he looked like a typical rich white kid.  
"Give this man here his book back" they taunted in a mocking tone  
"and if we don't?" they asked after a few seconds of laughter.  
Sam could only watch from his seat as a guy he didn't even know fight three burly guys for Sam's dignity and book. A few seconds of aimed punches and kicks later, three thugs lay on the floor groaning, clutching various placing in which they had been injured.

"How did you-" Sam began.  
"Did martial arts for 3 years, black belt, and  
here you are" the strange guy replied handing him his book, "not one tear."  
"R-thanks, I guess" Sam looked at his shoes.  
"so what's your name?" the guy asked.  
"Sam"  
"well mines Harvey, Harvey Franks, nice to meet you, sam?" he extended his hand, Sam took it.  
" Sam Ashford, nice to meet you too, Harvey Franks"  
"Mind if I sit?"  
"Go ahead."  
And in that moment, an unbreakable friendship was formed, which was carried on all the way through to year 12, were it thrived. If Sam ever got bullied, Harvey was there; if Harvey was having trouble with his school work, Sam was there. It worked for both of them. Harvey also introduced him to his other friends, who all had the same interests as Sam, so they hit it off immediately. These were the only friends Sam had and he cherished them. They hung out together all the time and had fun, Sam began to feel like a normal Kid. Which brings us to today, where Sam has just started grade 12, by Harvey's side, nothing could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This is _not_ my fanfiction. I am posting this story on behalf of my best friend Alex. I am his editor. All credit of characters goes to Steven Moffat and other co-writera. OCs are Alex's.

* * *

"C'mon, its easy"  
"I just don't get it, how the hell do you understand this?"  
"Look its simple maths, I could do it with my eyes closed"  
"Well that's you, not me"  
"Harvey, just-" Sam began  
"Actually, you know what, I think im done with maths homework for tonight. How about we settle down with some pizza and a game of halo?"  
"But you always beat me, its no fair"  
"Well maybe if you stopped whining and played you would gain some skill and one day beat me!" Harvey chuckled.  
Sam pondered the question; and after some thought, he replied  
"10 point head start?"  
"You are on!"

15 minutes later they lay on the couch, stomachs out and controllers on the floor.  
Sam stood up, groaning as he did so; he looked around the pastel walled house, and laid his eyes on the wooden spiral staircase that lead up to the spare room where he was staying.  
"I'm off to bed, yourself?"  
"Might watch some tv then sleep, dad's not home so don't bother being quiet"  
Sam nodded and made his way upstairs, passing Harvey's family portraits. Paintings of past generations of Franks, from the great Alex Franks 1885, right down to his dad, John Franks. Harvey's father was a nice man, he gave him freedom, and they enjoyed that.

He ascended the staircase, pausing to catch his breath. It was quite a large amount of stairs, Sam thought, but Harvey was fairly rich; his mother had died a few years ago and left them a sum of money in insurance. Sam's parents, however, had died when he was just a child, his mother, short, brown hair, brown eyes, died during childbirth, and his dad, light hair, green eyes, tall, hopes high for a his son, had committed suicide, most likely from the pressure of being a single father. The tragedy of his wife dying; it wasn't surprising that it got to him.

Now Sam is cared for by his grandfather, who has had his fair share of adventures, but now lived at home in his wheelchair, unable to leave the house. Sam lived on Kesselsroad, in a small town called Tolegruff. It was a small town population of less than 500. His house was made for three people, but was used by only two. Sam's bedroom was on the top floor, overlooking the forest behind the house. He liked it there, for fifteen years hed lived there, an uneventful lifetime, so far.

Once he reached the top of the stair case he entered the spare room, relieved to finally sleep; the light went off and he was out for the night.

At exactly quarter past one in the morning, he woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.  
He looked around the room, something was different; his bag was where he left it; clumsily opened and strewn across the floor, his laptop lay closed on his desk; as he left it; and his suit was hanging up on the door, as he didn't leave it, because he had no suit. He looked at it, thinking it was just Harvey's dads, until it moved.  
"Not real this is a dream, not real this is a dream, not real..." he chanted to himself  
The figure in the suit inched closer to his bed, its body unnaturally tall.  
It was too dark to make out any features, but its head was quite large, and its hands were as well.

It leaned over the bed, right into Sam's face, he could see it clearly now, it wasn't human that was for sure. It had a hole where its mouth should have been, and its cheekbones were large concaves. Its skin was wrinkly, like his grandfather, but still somehow looked young.  
"Go… to… sleep…"  
"W-w-what… are y-you?"  
"All… your… nightmares…we… are… silence"  
Sam closed his eyes, willing the creature to go away, and was soon taken back to his peaceful sleep, undisturbed by what he just witnessed.  
The next day he was a little groggy, not bothering to get dressed he went downstairs, to the smell of food.  
"What's cooking?"

Harvey poured the eggs from the pan onto a plate, aside some bacon and toast.  
"Nothing but the best, from Harvey Franks, master chef"  
Sam laughed as he sat down to eat.  
"Something wrong? Sleep alright? You look tired"  
"Nust didnt sleep very well, that's all"  
"Well we have nothing planned for today, dad's out, we can do whatever you want" Harvey sat down next to him  
"lets go somewhere loud, I don't want to hear the sound of silence"


End file.
